


Sweetheart, Think Of Me When I'm Gone?

by mon_mothma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Non-Binary BB-8 (Star Wars), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Star Wars: Poe Dameron References, The Resistance Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_mothma/pseuds/mon_mothma
Summary: There was a rumour going around that Commander Poe Dameron was taken. Some were close about the nature of his secret relationship, that he was married and his mysterious partner was /actually/ his partner.Those people would be correct.This a series of drabbles, tangents, and loose storylines.
Relationships: BB-8/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Itching For Just You And Me

There was a rumour going around that Commander Poe Dameron was taken. Unavailable, not single, seeing someone. There were guesses at  _ who  _ he was seeing, none of them close. Some were close about the nature of his secret relationship, that he was married and his mysterious partner was actually his  _ partner.  _ Those people would be correct. 

All of this was on Junara Laurel’s mind as she watched Poe from across the control room. Her hand rose to play with the ring around her neck, the action not one she was conscious of. She knew about all of the rumours that surrounded him, it was her job as one of Leia Organa’s spies. She also knew all of them because she was the rumour. She was the secret partner of Poe Dameron… And this was the first time she had seen him in two months. 

He was itching for the briefing to be over. He could feel her eyes on him, her gaze make him shift in his uniform and wish everyone away. All Poe wanted was for it to be just the two of them. Alone. Preferably with no clothes on. His whole body was calling for her and it was taking so much of his self control to not just give in. He saw her play with the ring around her neck and a surge of warmth came over him. He remembered when he gave her the ring. 

_ “Come on. Marry me. What else are you gonna do?” “Poe! You did not just frame a marriage proposal like it’s my last option.” The scowl on her lips made him grin and he leant up to kiss her. Deeply.  _

_ “Junara Ilarion Harriet Laurel-”  _

_ “I never should have told you my full name.” _

_ “Hey! I’m trying to do this properly here-”  _

_ “Sorry, sorry.”  _

_ Another kiss was exchanged and Poe pulled away with an exaggerated sigh, heart flipping over the smile that was now creeping onto her lips. _

_ “Will you make me the happiest man on the planet-” _

_ “Just the planet?” _

_ “Seriously? Okay, the happiest man in the universe, the galaxy, in all the known and unknown regions, by marrying me?”  _

_ There was a long,  _ **_long, looooong,_ ** _ moment where Junara didn’t say anything. As Poe opened his mouth to say something, Junara grinned and kissed his open mouth.  _

_ “Yes, I’ll marry you.”  _

They had only been married for a year, with only four of those months spent together in a scattering of hours, days, and couple weeks here or there. Their first wedding anniversary had been spent apart just a month ago, hosting the last communicae the two had which only lasted a couple of minutes. 

So there was no surprise that Poe was eager to get her alone. 

The meeting went on for another half hour and was followed by Leia pulling Junara in for a debrief before he could even get to her. He let out a frustrated noise and leant down to speak to BB-8. “I’m gonna go to the room, hang here for her?” BB-8 let out an affirmative and Poe gave them a loving scratch before leaving to his bedroom. 

Junara didn’t get there for another three hours. She came out of the briefing with Leia and was immediately greeted by BB-8. She gave the droid a smile and welcoming pat before following it to the room her husband was in. They didn’t pass by many people, making sure that no one saw Junara slip into the room. 

She found the bedside light on and the attempts of Poe trying to stay awake. He was sitting at the desk, eyes closed and head hanging back. She let out a little giggle, issued a gentle goodnight to BB-8 before they powered down in the corner, then turned to her exhausted husband. He had, at the very least, changed into his sleeping clothes. 

She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, carefully running her other hand over the top of his back. He let out a little moan and Junara felt herself smiling. “Hi sweetheart, get to bed okay? I’m gonna have a shower then join you.” She whispered the words into his ear and he nodded his head, lips hunting hers. They exchanged a soft peck before Junara slipped into the fresher. 

She didn’t waste any time. Setting the shower to high pressure, she blasted the days of dirt and grime off of her, quickly filling the fresher with steam and being squeaky clean in a matter of minutes. She pulled on the spare towel Poe had set out for her and dried herself off, brushing her teeth at the same time. She was wringing her hair dry when she moved into the bedroom and rifled through the drawers to find a clean pair of her underwear and an old shirt of his. 

She could feel his sleepy eyes on her naked body, but she didn’t acknowledge him. Not until she had tossed the towel back into the fresher and was slipping into the bed next to him. Her whole body reacted to just briefly  _ brushing  _ his. His body reacted the same. He pulled her close, suddenly awake and buzzing and just wanting to feel her. He didn’t notice anything different, brushed over bruises and new scars, lips only content to steal her breath and fingers to dip past her legs. 

It didn’t take long for her to be incoherently moaning, fingers lacing with his curls and rasping his name as she tried to get him to be in her. Little cries of need left her. 

_ “Need you Poe, please… Missed you so much, needed you.”  _

Her words were hot and right in his ear, fingers now pulling on his curls and teeth nipping his skin but not leaving marks. It wasn’t much longer till they were coming undone. Exhausted but content, Poe kissed her slowly and sweetly before moving off of her and laying next to her again. His eyes were on her, watching as she shifted her body to be more comfortable in the bed she wasn’t in nearly enough. 

“You changed the pillows.” She accused, eyes going to his to see his reaction. A grin came onto Poe’s lips and he pulled the pillows he was using closer to his body. “I swapped them.” He informed her. A scowl came onto her lips and she moved to get them back, “You do  _ not  _ get to steal my pillows Poe Dameron.” 

Her hands slipped under his head and yanked the pillows out from underneath him, quick to curl around them as he let out a protest and followed. They fought over them before ending up tangled together, laughing and a little out of breath with tears in Poe’s eyes as he became overwhelmed with emotions of love and pain and all the missing of her he had done in his bed. 

Her wide smile dropped and she got closer to him, hand cupping his cheek and catching his tears. “Sweetheart? What is it?” He shook his head and nestled in her hold, lips pressing to her palm and shutting his eyes tightly. __

_ “I missed you, so much.”  _

A lump appeared in her throat but that didn’t stop her from getting impossibly close to him, lifting his head and placing the reclaimed pillows underneath both of them. “I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” He shook his head and took in a deep, shaky breath, “You’re here now, that’s what matters.” Junara nodded her head and got even closer to him, lips brushing over his whole face before settling on his lips. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled into him. 

“We can share the pillows.” She whispered. She felt the chuckle that vibrated through his body and the okay that left his lips as he moved to hold her back. 

_ “I love you.”  _


	2. Make Her Laugh

They woke up still tangled with one another. The pillows had somehow ended up on the floor, one on BB-8 who woke up with a wild screech that woke the two of them up. Junara jumped awake, reaching for a blaster whilst Poe leapt out of bed and pulled the pillow off of BB-8. 

“Buddy! It’s just a pillow! No need for that noise!” 

He hugged the astromech who whirred an apology and Junara took in a few deep breaths, trying to get her heart under control as she stared at her husband and his droid. 

“Talk about a wake up call…” Breathed Junara, her comment making Poe laugh and look up at her with gleaming eyes. “You wanna have a shower? I’ll wash your hair.” He offered. Junara nodded her head without hesitation and moved into the fresher, turning on the shower and slipping under the stream of high pressure. Poe gave BB-8 another hug before following his wife in. 

He immediately turned down the pressure, ignoring her groan and distracting her with a deep kiss. They came out of the shower 20 minutes later, having flooded the bathroom but Junara’s hair was the cleanest it had been in months and they were both floating on an orgasmic high. 

“What’s on the agenda for you today?” Asked Poe. The two moved about the room, both getting ready for the day and completely in sync with one another despite being apart for so long. “I’ve gotta go into medical, catch up on all of my check-ins, make sure my ship is okay, probably debrief with the intelligence team. What about you?” She jumped into her pants and Poe let out a sigh before answering, “It’s a no-fly day today. Maintenance checks have been scheduled for all of the X-Wings including-” BB-8 cut Poe off with a protest and Poe scowled. “Yes BB-8! That includes you! You gotta set a good example for the other astromechs, okay?” 

A reluctant beep left BB-8 and Junara had to cover her giggle. Poe rolled his eyes and continued on, “I’ll also be running some of the new recruits through some training.” Junara hummed and pulled on her jacket, her hands moving to pull her hair out and bring it over one shoulder. “Are there many new recruits?” She asked. Poe nodded, “Twenty in the last month. People are starting to wake up and notice the First Order.” 

“Good,” She breathed. There was a look in her eyes that troubled Poe. She had seen, first hand, the horrors caused by the First Order. That was her job. 

* * *

Junara, in an unsurprising move, kept being distracted by Poe. He was across the hangar, nowhere near her, but his laugh was carrying through and her whole body was just drawn to him. They had always been like that… Like moths to a flame, where for both of them one was the moth and the other was the flame. 

They had only been seeing each other for 8 months before they married one another, knowing each other for a couple of years before that. Something had just clicked when they first met. They didn’t instantly get along, but they couldn’t get enough of one another. They both trained at the Hosnian Prime Flight Academy, Junara much more in the strategic department but still an ace pilot. 

Poe had first seen her in the sky, clocked her as she left her jet and interrogated Wedge Antilles on who she was. He had seen her again that night at knock off drinks and then again three days later in the same class as him. 

The pair were fierce competitors for a couple years until the night they graduated and found themselves hungover the next morning, laying naked next to one another. Turns out they had both developed a crush on the other that neither wanted to admit until two months after that first night together. They had bumped into each other at a mutual friend’s party, admitted that they hadn’t stopped thinking about the other since that night, and from then they just didn’t leave the other’s life. 

They had joined the Resistance together, working different schedules well before that, assigned to different missions. Most of the ones Junara went on were top secret so she couldn’t share much… Still wasn’t able to, but Poe knew her well enough to know which ones went well and which ones didn’t. 

Poe, on the other hand, was an open book. Junara had clearance to know everything he was assigned to and that helped him mentally. He needed someone to share that all with, someone aside from BB-8. His best kept secret was Junara. 

Their relationship being a secret was mainly because of Junara’s work. Even Leia didn’t know that they were together when she recruited them into the Resistance. She quickly figured it out when she caught Poe trying to break into the control room on Junara’s first mission in an attempt to contact her. 

Despite all that, it was hard to not be right next to each other all of the time when they were in the same space. Poe kept finding himself looking at Junara, cheeks flushing red when Jessika called him out for staring at her. 

“Are you  _ staring  _ at Major Laurel?!” She gasped. His cheeks gave the answer before he could and Jessika gave a pitiful laugh, “She’s so out of your league!” Poe scowled at that. “What?! No she isn’t!” He protested. 

Snap joined the conversation at that point, raising an eyebrow at his Commander’s outburst. “What’s going on?” He asked. “We’re talking about how Major Laurel is out of Poe’s league.” Filled in Jessika. “Oh, definitely.” Supported Snap without a second thought. Poe’s scowl got even deeper. “ _ She is not-  _ Okay, how can I prove to you that I could get Major Laurel?” 

Snap and Jessika exchanged a look before answering him. “Make her laugh.” Stated Snap. “Oooo yeah! If you can get her to laugh, I’ll concede.” Back Jessika. “Seriously? She’s notorious for her seriousness.” Protested Poe. 

Inside, he was cackling. This was going to be way too easy. 

“That’s our term, Commander. You make Junara Laurel laugh and we’ll never doubt you ever again.” Replied Jessika. 

Poe let out an exaggerated sigh but accepted the terms. He took in a deep breath and turned towards his wife, “Come on BB-8.” “Ah! No astromech with you! That’s cheating.” Stopped Jessika. Poe rolled his eyes but let BB-8 stay with his pilots. He went over to Junara, weaving through mechanics and pilots, glancing back at Snap and Jessika to see them watching him. 

Junara was deep in repairs, body sticking out from underneath her ship. Poe tapped her leg with his boot and she slid out to see him, eyebrow raised but rising to her feet and wiping grease off her hands. 

“Commander Dameron, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked. She was very aware that they were in a public space. All she wanted to do was pull him close and kiss him till she ran out of breath. 

“I’ve been set a challenge.” He responded. 

“Oh?” “You see those two over there? Watching us?” Junara glanced over at Snap and Jessika to definitely see them watching the pair. “What about them?” She asked. “They think you’re out of my league-” A giggle she couldn’t keep in left her and Poe’s mouth fell open just a little bit. “Hey!” He protested. 

“Poe, I’m sorry, but I am a little bit out of your league.” 

“Might I remind you that  _ you _ kissed  _ me  _ first.” 

Junara rolled her eyes, “There’s no conclusive proof around that.” Poe huffed and Junara gave him a teasing grin. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch him. “Anyways- In order to prove that you’re  _ not  _ out of my league, I have to make you laugh.” 

Junara raised an eyebrow, “What do you win?”

“The respect of my pilots. Eternal glory. Just very basic things.” 

“And what do I get if I do laugh and help you get those things?” 

Poe hesitated for a moment before giving her a crooked grin. He stepped a little closer to her, hand hovering over her waist and lips going to her ear. It looked like an intimate position from where Snap and Jessika were standing. It was an intimate position for the pair of them, maybe the closest they had been in public in a long time. 

A shiver went down her spine as Poe told her what he would do to her that night in return for her laughter now. 

_ “Fuck.”  _

The word dropped from her lips and Poe pulled away with the grin still on his lips and a look of lust in his eyes. 

“Force- Okay, I’ll laugh for you. I’ll even…” She trailed off and placed her hand on his upper shoulder, feeling his muscle underneath her grip and looking at him with flirtatious eyes. “Have you been working out?” She asked, half serious.

“I had to keep active somehow whilst you were away.” 

A genuine laugh left her over that. She threw her head back and the smile that graced her lips made his stomach flip and his heart skip a beat. She spotted Snap and Jessika’s expressions turn into ones of shock over her laughter. 

“They seem pretty convinced. You better head back there.” 

“I think I oughta stay here a little longer, really milk it. They definitely saw?” He asked. Junara nodded and squeezed his shoulder again. “They looked very surprised.” She answered. Poe grinned and refrained from looking back at his pilots. 

“I was serious about tonight.” He said. Junara’s eyes flicked back to him, “I was going to hold you to it either way.” 

It was Poe’s turn to laugh. The two gazed at each other for a little longer, both knowing that this was a moment they’d usually kiss in. But instead they smiled and promised the other tonight and Poe went back to his pilots whilst Junara returned to the underside of her ship. 

* * *

Junara was first to return to the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, softly running her fingers over her skin and waiting for Poe to get there. She moved from touching her skin to doing her hair, weaving it into a braid that was similar to Aldeeranian fashion. She had spent a lot of time waiting for something to happen on her ship so to pass the time she had learnt how to do her hair in different ways. 

Poe walked in to find her halfway through braiding her hair. BB-8 zoomed in and beeped angrily before powering down in the corner. Poe rolled his eyes, glancing at Junara as he pulled off his clothes and moved into the fresher. He washed and dried himself before pulling on a fresh pair of underwear and joining her on the bed. 

“What did you do to piss off BB-8?” She hummed, fingers still threading her own hair. Poe rolled his eyes and moved to be behind her, leg on either side of her with his arms sliding around her waist. “Beebee’s pissed that they had to have a maintenance check.” He explained. She let out a little laugh and shimmied her bum into him. 

He let out a little hum and pressed his lips to the back of her neck, his fingers running over her skin. “I’ve been thinking about you all day…” He breathed. “Oh yeah?” She replied. He nodded his head and pressed his forehead to her back. “Have you been thinking about me?” He asked quietly. She gave a little nod, continuing her hair, and answered him, “I can’t  _ stop _ thinking about you.” Poe smiled and squeezed her hips, “Why do you sound annoyed by that?” 

“Because you, sweetheart, are very distracting.” 

Another chuckle left him and he tugged her shirt off. She let him, raising her arms but not letting go of her hair. She continued to braid, letting him explore her body with his lips and fingers. Poe hesitated over a few marks on her back. He hadn’t felt them before. He felt her tense in reaction to him pausing. 

“What happened?” He asked softly, tracing around them with laser focus. It looked like shrapnel, just to the left of her spine and halfway down her back. “An explosion. It was…” She trailed off, hitting her what her answer might do to him. 

_ “Tell me.”  _

“Our anniversary. I was on Corellia. There was an explosion… It happened right after our talk. I was out for three days. Shrapnel entered my back. I think the medics were working on me for that whole time… I almost lost my ability to walk.”

“Junara… Why… You didn’t tell me?” 

“I couldn’t communicate with anyone. I had to…” She trailed off and lowered her hands from her hair, having finished the braids. “I was deep undercover.” She sighed. She rubbed her hands over her face and hid in them. The memories were flooding back to her. 

Poe moved his hands from the shrapnel to her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her neck.  _ “It’s okay, you’re safe.”  _

“Sorry, sorry.” She whispered. 

He shook his head and gently turned her in his grip, drawing her to his chest and pressing his lips to her forehead. She melted into him, slipping her arms around his waist and drawing closer to him. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” He asked. 

“It’s classified.” She mumbled. 

Poe didn’t sigh. He was used to that answer. He hated it, but he was used to it. “Okay. Do you want to…” He trailed off and Junara smiled. “I want what you promised me earlier.” She breathed. Poe laughed. He moved them so she was laying underneath, his own body moving on top of her. 

Three hours later and Junara was struggling to catch her breath. He could feel her every breath, how her body was trembling from the aftershocks of multiple orgasms. 

“I’m so in love with you.” She breathed. Poe chuckled, “I’d hope so given that you married me.” Junara groaned and moved to shove his face. Poe scowled and Junara followed to kiss him deeply. “Do you ever regret marrying me?” She mumbled, tucking her body into his. 

They were sharing the pillows again. Poe frowned. “What?” He asked. “I have to hide so much from you… Don’t you ever regret marrying me? You could be with some… Some medic who’s obsessed with you.” 

Poe raised an eyebrow, “Were the medics talking about me?” Junara rolled her eyes and poked his chest. “I’m asking a serious question.” 

“Jun, I do not regret marrying you. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

She gave a short nod and kissed the underside of his jaw. She paused, processed, and looked up at him. “I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” She queried. “You are. But don’t let BB-8 hear that. I’ll never hear the end of it.” He teased. She bit her lip and smiled, letting out a little laugh before kissing his jaw again. 


	3. I Don't Want To Miss Your Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junara is assigned to a new mission.

There weren’t many days between Junara being back on base and being sent off on another mission. The call usually came in the late afternoon, she’d be asked to go to General Organa’s office and they’d spend either 5 minutes or 2 hours discussing the mission behind closed doors. After that, her next stop would be her ship to make sure it was ready to go, then to Poe. 

He saw her step into the mess and look around for him. When their eyes locked, she motioned her head and he gave a discrete wave of his hand to let her know he had seen her. She would then go into their room and he would follow after her, excusing himself and abandoning his half eaten food. 

Poe would step into the room to find Junara sitting on the end of the bed, her feet firmly planted on the ground, hands clenched together and eyes not on him. 

“How long?” He asked. 

“Another two months.” She replied.

Poe flinched. That was long. Her last mission had been the same length and it was torture. 

“When do you go?” 

“0200. Ship’s being prepped now.” 

Poe took in a deep breath and kicked off his shoes on his way towards her. The movement made her look up at him. “Tell me we get to spend all the time until then together?” His words made a chill go down her spine and her heartbeat quicken. She nodded her head and in the next second Poe’s lips were on hers. 

It wasn’t till they were laying down, trying to resume normal breathing with Junara sprawled out over Poe’s chest, that they spoke about the mission again. 

“Do you know if it’s absolute zero contact? I don’t think I can do that again.” 

His right index and middle fingers were tracing over her shoulder blade, watching her rise and fall with every breath he took. “Leia’s asked me to check in every couple of days rather than weeks… So we can speak.” 

“Good. I don’t want to miss your voice.” 

Junara’s heart leapt and she reached up to kiss him deeply, slipping an ‘I love you’ past his lips. They slipped in and out of being asleep, eventually waking to Junara’s alarm buzzing. Poe was already awake and he watched as she reached out to grab it, turn it off, then turn to face him. 

They didn’t say anything. They just gazed at each other before Junara pulled herself out of bed and to the refresher. When she came back out, Poe was dressed in a loose jumper and loose pants, his boots on and half laced up. He watched as she pulled her clothes and packed the few pieces she had in the room. Whilst she was in the refresher Poe had snuck one of his jumpers into her pack. 

Once packed, they made their way to the hangar. The base was pretty much dead so they had no fear of running into anyone. The hangar was empty of life bare General Organa who was standing by Junara’s ship. “Major, Commander.” She greeted, nodding her head and clocking their intertwined hands. Poe was half a step behind Junara, holding her hand like he would never let go. 

“Major, there’s a few final things I need to say to you…”

Leia trailed off and raised her eyebrows, indicating that she meant in private. Poe reluctantly let go of Junara’s hand and moved away from them so they could talk. He knew they were done when Leia walked past him, squeezing his shoulder sympathetically. Poe squeezed her hand in return before moving to Junara. She was standing on the ramp of her ship, pack tucked away somewhere. 

They didn’t want to say goodbye to each other. This was always the hardest bit. They would make the same promises that they had been making since they first started working away from the other. 

_ “Promise me you’ll be safe.” _

_ “Promise me that you’ll come back.” _

_ “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”  _

_ “Promise me you’ll think of me when I’m gone.”  _

Then they would kiss and suddenly Poe found himself watching the love of his life close her ship doors and take-off… Leaving him, alone, in a cold and vast hangar. 

As for Junara, she always had tears in her eyes as she closed the door behind him and moved to get her ship flying. She didn’t regret the choices she had made, the path she had chosen. She knew what she had and would sacrifice for the Resistance. But saying goodbye to Poe made none of that important,  _ almost _ . 


	4. Romance Is A Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's gone to Jakku.

It was very rare that Junara was on base without Poe. But when Leia gives you a mission, you go. So she kissed him goodbye in the privacy of their room and they exchanged their usual promises of coming back to one another. 

He took BB-8 with him, meaning Junara was very alone. She didn’t have a mission to prepare for as Leia had decided to give her some time off, she hadn’t been on base long enough to make friends, and Junara didn’t really know how to spend free time. 

She was bored and lonely and wandering aimlessly. She made her way to the control room only to be kicked out by Leia, went to the hangar to work on her ship but there was nothing that needed to be done… She was just about to give up and borrow one of the X-Wings when Kaydel came and found her. 

“Leia needs to talk to you.” Informed the Lieutenant. 

Junara thanked the Force and followed her back to the control room, heading to Leia’s office and not noticing the look on the General’s face. “Please tell me you’ve got a mission for me because I am going-” 

She cut herself off when her eyes landed on the older woman. Her expression was one of sorrow and it made Junara’s heart leap to her throat. “What? What is it?” She asked. 

“We just got word from Jakku. The First Order…” 

The rest of Leia’s words were a blur except for one sentence. 

_ “He’s been declared M.I.A.”  _

Junara shook her head and slowly began to back out of the office, unwilling to believe it. “Junara- Jun- Major Laurel!” Junara stopped at her formal title and turned to face the General. They were out in the open now, in the control room. 

“You are  _ not  _ allowed to go after him. That is a direct order. Do you understand?” 

She wanted to scream. To flip the closest table, hit someone, something. Her body was filled with grief and rage but she gave a sharp nod. 

_ “Understood.”  _

* * *

All Junara wanted to do was fly to Jakku and see if he was still alive. Leia knew that. It was why she had given Junara direct orders to  _ not  _ do it. But she was still itching to go, pacing around the bedroom and unable to sleep for anything longer than 20 minutes. All she could think about was him. 

She left the room and wandered the halls of the base before stopping outside of Leia’s office. Despite the late hour, the General was still awake. Junara didn’t knock on the door. She just stared at it. Eventually it opened and Leia looked to see her best spy standing there like half of herself was missing. 

She ushered Junara into her office and clicked the door closed behind them, sitting the woman down and offering her tea. Junara didn’t say anything but Leia made it anyways. It gave her something to do, time to process the woman sitting in her office. 

It took 10 minutes and the warmth of tea pushed into her hands to make her speak. “He’s my husband, General. I can’t lose him. He’s… He’s the only family I have and we _vowed_ to keep each other safe. Till death do we part and he’s not dead. I can feel it in my bones. Have you ever felt something like that? So connected that you know their every move? Every muscle, every breath, I just... I know he’s alive. You have to let me find him.” 

Leia stared at the young woman. Her eyes were filled with tears but none of them had been shed yet. They were set on Leia, determination filling her the same way her grief was. 

“Major, we can’t lose you.”

“General, with all due respect…  _ I can’t lose him.  _ I’ll go with or without your permission.” 

Leia paused for a long moment, weighing up the risk before leaning into what the Force was saying. They were connected, that was for sure. It was like a huge thread connecting Junara to Poe. She let out a sigh but gave a deep nod. 

“Go. Bring him home.” 

She was out of the General’s office in a second, off-world in 20 minutes. 

* * *

Junara moved around the Niima Outpost, slipping behind a couple of passersby to avoid the First Order. She knew her face was on Wanted Lists and that there was a price on her head. It was a figure she was a little proud of but she’d never admit that. 

She kept her eyes peeled, trying to find any sign of Poe. What she felt inside was a tugging in her chest. She followed it to the outskirts of town, faced with the endless desert. But the tugging was still strong and pulling her out there. So she hired a hoverbike and followed. 

Two hours and she was still driving in the desert, following the tugging feeling. She hadn’t passed by anyone since leaving the outpost. So when she saw a moving cloud of sand and dust coming towards her, she pulled over and waited. As it got closer she began to see that it was a merchant’s craft, almost like an open carriage with a humanoid and a smaller species sitting there. The humanoid was behind the wheel. The craft came to a halting stop about 10 metres away, obscuring Junara’s vision so she pulled out her blaster. 

“Are you crazy?!” Exclaimed the smaller creature. 

“Go on without me. Thanks for the lift.” 

There was a scoff, followed by a grumble, then the sounds of engines kicking in and followed by the craft leaving. The humanoid had gotten off and Junara kept her blaster up, ready to fire but waiting for the sand to settle. 

_ “I think this the most romantic thing you’ve ever done for me.”  _

The tugging in her chest was so strong now. She quickly holstered her blaster, jumped off her hoverbike, and rushed toward the person. Her arms went around his body and was pulled close after trying to put a little distance from them following an ow. 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ do that again.” Warned Junara. “I’ll try not to.” Hummed Poe in return. Junara stepped back to look him over, seeing his injuries. He was noticeably trying to conceal them but she knew him like the back of her hand.

_ “Come on, let’s get you home.”  _


	5. Tequila For The X-Wing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place before either of them joined the Resistance. The night they admitted their feelings for each other.

Poe made his way to the hangar, following the bleeding music to where he knew his friends were. He hadn’t had a drink yet, held back by a job given to him by his Commanding Officer which turned into another and then another job. 

His arrival was marked by a happy roar of greeting and a drink quickly in his hands. It was a full party happening, a space for it marked off by a shipping container and a couple U-Wings crates. A couple of couches had been dragged in as chairs and someone had hung lights over the U-Wings. 

It didn’t take long for him to be three drinks in and dancing. As he moved, throwing his head back in laughter, he saw her. Junara. 

She was sitting off on the side with a bottle of something, out of her uniform and with her hair done… All rare things for her. As he looked at her, her eyes went to the dance floor and locked with his. 

They stared at each other for a few moments before she broke into a grin and took a drink straight from the bottle. Poe held tighter to his own drink and left the dance floor, her eyes never leaving him as he got closer. 

“I didn’t think I’d see you here.” He said once he was in front of her. 

“Hera dragged me here. I stayed for the drinks…” She trailed off, sounding like she was going to say more but deciding not to. 

“What are you drinking?” He asked, trying to look at the bottle. 

A wicked grin came onto her lips, sending a thrill through Poe’s entire body. 

“Tequila. You want some?” 

She held the bottle out to him and he went to take it, only for her to pull it back towards her body with the grin still on her lips. 

“I’ll trade you for it.” She offered. 

“Oh?” 

“I’ll share the tequila with you if you show me your X-Wing.” 

Poe stared at her, surprised by the request. But he nodded his head.

“You gotta deal.”

He held his hand out to her, helping her up once she took it and then didn’t let go. Neither of them looked back at the others as Poe led her past the U-Wings and deeper into the hangar. The music faded the further away they got and soon the fairy lights were replaced by moonlight. 

They were still holding hands when they got to his plane. 

“Here she is…” sighed Poe contentedly. 

“She’s beautiful.” Replied Junara. 

Poe looked as the tequila bottle was pressed to his chest. He took it, taking a swig of it. 

“You have one?” Asked Poe. 

“Not since the Academy… I fly a single passenger ship now. Almost like a shuttle but higher duty. I love my ship… But there’s something about an X-Wing…”

She had let go of his hand and had moved closer, fingers and hands running over the side of the ship. Poe watched her, taking another long drink before moving closer to her. 

“Can I say something stupid?” He asked. 

Her bright eyes turned to him, hand reaching out to take the bottle from him and taking a drink before responding. 

“We can blame it on the tequila if it’s very stupid.” 

Poe laughed and took the bottle back, taking another drink for liquid courage

“I… Haven’t been about to stop thinking about you since that night.” He admitted. 

He watched as she analysed him before taking steps till she was right in front of him, 

“You wanna know something stupid that I’ve been thinking about since then?” 

Poe nodded, truly feeling the tension between them. 

“You.” She answered. 

Poe felt him lose his breath over her answer. His hand slowly went to her waist, slow and cautious until she kissed him. 

He took her home that night, pulled her into his apartment and they spent the rest of that night exploring each other's bodies. 


	6. Promise Me You Won't-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short snippets from the events that happen in The Last Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... I have 73 pages of these two idiots and I don't know what's interesting? 
> 
> Also, I'm at the point where I'm definitely take requests for these two. Please let me know what two write these two doing - any time frame, any film, any book or any comic, any idea you got, I'll write it.

Poe pulled Junara around the corner, into a dark private area and right against his body. She immediately melted into him. “What are you doing?” She asked quietly, biting her lip as he moved to kiss her neck. 

“I wanted a moment with you.” He whispered. Junara nodded and kissed him deeply. 

“Your plan is stupid.” 

She murmured the words into his ear and he pulled back with a scowl, “It is not.” “It is. I talked to Goss. I know about the experimental engine.” “Of course you do… Is there anything you don’t know?” He sighed, lips going back to her neck. 

“Sweetheart, it’s my job to know everything.” 

Poe’s lips went back to hers, attempting to distract her from the possibility that he may die by using the engine. When Goss said experimental... He meant _experimental._ It had never been properly tested before. 

She let him distract her for a couple more moments before pulling back and gently touching his cheek. 

_ “Promise me you’ll be safe.” _

* * *

“She called me a trigger happy fly boy!” Exclaimed Poe. 

Junara watched him with curious eyes. She didn’t think she had ever seen him this upset before. “I don’t trust her, Junara. We don’t even know her.” He continued. “Leia trusts her. That’s good enough for me.” She responded. 

Poe frowned, unable to believe it was as simple as that for her. He shook his head and dropped the conversation, moving to sit on the side of her bed in the medbay and lace his fingers with hers. “How are you feeling?” He asked gently. “A little sore. They’ve covered me in this… Bacta salve? Accelerated healing, get me on my feet quickly.” He played with her fingers, nodding his head and trying not to delve too deep into the thought that he’d almost lost her. He knew she wasn't okay after the explosion caused by the First Order blowing up half of the ship. He could feel it in his chest.

_ “Where’s Junara?” He asked, holding onto Finn as they ran through the hallways.  _

_ “Help… Help me please…”  _

_ Across the ship, Junara was trapped under debris. She tried to turn, crying out in pain instead.  _

_ “Is someone there?!” Called a voice.  _

_ “Over here!” She cried back.  _

“I haven’t seen this jacket in a while.” She said, distracting his thinking as she raised the hand not held by his to straighten out his collar. “Well, Finn has my old one and I needed a jacket of my own.” Shrugged Poe. 

“I like this jacket,” she hummed, “makes me think of when we first got together.” Poe smiled, the memories coming back to him. She was going through his wardrobe. They were about two weeks into dating by that point, she had spent every night of those two weeks at his apartment, and she was looking for something of his to steal before flying out. 

_ “Oh I like this…”  _

_ “It was my mom’s… She was a pilot. My first flying teacher.”  _

_ “Can I meet her?”  _

_ “She’s ah, she’s dead. Passed when I was young.”  _

_ “I’m sorry… My… My parents passed when I was young too.”  _

_ A pause. Silence from the wardrobe as Junara moved to stare at the jacket and not him. She didn’t see him rise from the bed and come over to her till he was right behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and kissing her shoulder.  _

_ “Do you want to borrow the jacket?”  _

Poe raised their hands and pressed his lips to the back of her hand, staring at her with loving eyes as the memory came back to both of them. He was about to say something more when- 

_ “Major Laurel to the bridge, Major Laurel to the bridge.”  _

* * *

“You  _ just  _ got out of the medbay. You’re not going on this mission.” Stated Poe. Junara crossed her arms and stared him down. “You know you can’t stop me.” She replied. They gazed at each other for a long while before Poe sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

_“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”_ He sighed. A grin danced onto her lips and she reached forward to kiss him. “You promise me you won't do anything stupid whilst I’m gone.” She responded. Rose’s jaw fell open at the sight of them kissing one another. 

“You… Two… What?” She asked. Their cheeks flushed pink and they looked at the mechanic. “They’re married.” Explained Finn. “So… The rumours are true?” Responded Rose. Poe frowned, “Rumours?” 

Junara laughed and kissed him again, “Don't worry.” 

She wished Finn and Rose good luck before heading out of the room and out to the remaining flight deck. She had been given a secret mission by Holdo: slip past the First Order and scout close-by planets within their fuel range. 

* * *

Junara’s breathing was heavy, hands shaking a little as she hid behind a tree. Her ship was in range… She just needed to get past these four troopers. She held her blaster up and took in a deep breath before moving in for the attack. 

She took the four of them out, getting severely grazed by a blaster before she could kill the last trooper. She gripped onto her arm, slamming the button to close her ship’s door. 

She ripped a bandage out from her medpack and tied it on with her teeth before throwing herself into the pilot’s seat and leaving the planet. She typed in the coordinates for the next planet and switched on the autopilot before getting out of the seat and properly tending to her wound as she sent an encrypted message to Holdo telling her the planet wasn’t clear. 

The next planet was Crait, a salt planet that used to be the spot for an old Rebellion base. She scanned it as she flew into the atmosphere, searching for any life forms. All she got was planet wildlife and nothing bigger than that. 

It didn’t take her long to find the old base, landing in the hangar and carefully making her way around, blaster at the ready. She surveyed the area, ignoring the ache from her shoulder and all the worries she had about the Resistance. 

She went back to her ship and opened up a secure line with the Resistance. 

_ “Laurel, tell me you have good news.”  _

* * *

They were standing next to each other purely by coincidence. She was the one to reach out and take his hand, squeezing it tight before letting go and disappearing through the remaining gathered Resistance members. 

He took in a deep breath, goosebumps left by her touch. He glanced over at her to see her standing with a medic, letting them work quickly on her arm before she thanked them and rejoined the group. 

She wasn’t standing by Poe this time. He didn’t get a moment with her until they were getting into the V-4XD ski speeders. He rushed over to her, hand holding hers and crouching down. He was hidden from the view of others. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking at her arm. Junara smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’m okay,” she promised, “just a graze. Are you okay?” 

Poe paused. Junara could see everything he was feeling in his eyes. And she knew he couldn’t say it. She leant over and kissed him deeply, her fingers lacing into his hair and pulling him closer. He met the passion, losing his breath and fighting back tears. 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too,” she replied, “ _and_ _we_ _will survive this._ ” 


End file.
